Upon carrying out a maintenance work of a hybrid motor vehicle, an electric motor vehicle, etc., a power circuit must be brought into interruption by a manual operation in order to ensure safe of a maintenance worker. Such a power circuit interrupting device as described in the following Patent Literature 1 is known.
The device as described in Patent Literature 1 includes a pair of fixed electrodes and a fuse which are disposed in a casing, a moveable electrode capable of being coupled to the fixed electrodes to establish electrical connection between the fixed electrodes and being uncoupled from the fixed electrodes to interrupt the electrical connection therebetween, and a coupling/uncoupling operation handle provided with the moveable electrode. The device is constructed such that a conduction path is accommodated within the casing when an electrical continuity is established, and therefore, the device is excellent in view of safety.
However, in the device described in the Patent Literature 1, the fuse is disposed within the casing. Due to this construction, in order to carry out a continuity test for the fuse, it is necessary to uncouple the moveable electrode from the fixed electrodes, loosen screws, and open the casing to thereby expose the fuse outside. Accordingly, it takes a long time for performing the test procedure.